A user device may connect to a streaming server to interact with a network service, such as a multiple user online game. The streaming server may generate content based on a user input. The user may provide an input to a client device, which may then be forwarded to the streaming server across a data network. For example, a user streaming a game may press a button on a client input device to make an avatar in the game jump. The client device may forward the user input to a gaming service.
The streaming server may then send media content, such as video or audio content, back across the data network for presentation to the user. The client device may present the media content as a series of discrete frames. In the previous example, the gaming service may send a series of discrete frame showing the avatar jumping.